


yandere little red riding hood

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Where you are is unknown. All you know is that it's warm, you're fed, you're safe, and you are terrifyingly loved every second of every day. For the rest of your time alive.
Relationships: Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary (Lobotomy Corporation)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	yandere little red riding hood

You walk into your job quietly holding the clipboard. You have a bag of required materials on your side. You begin instinct work on little red riding mercenary.  
"I have sweets for you if you let me change your bandages?" You quietly say to the WaW level abnormality.

She looks at you with one bright eye before plopping down, offering her arm out. You smile softly, "never thought I'd get to work with an abnormality so beautiful as you~"

She jolted slightly staring at you for a moment, before huffing and looking away.  
You silently work on her arm wincing when you have to pull blood stained bits from the flesh. You give little kisses, mumbling, "Kisses make everything get better eventually".

The larger woman was thinking heavily when you place in her outstretched palm some valentine's candy. The little hearts with sweet words.

Red eyes stare at the candy for a moment before she begins to read them and eat them one at a time. 

You are given her other arm and begin to work on it, humming quite happily.

"What are you so happy about?" A raspy voice rumbled. The amber yellow eye staring down at you curiously.

"Just thinking about things. Despite the bad in the world there are still good people! Like you and miss hod and mister *****" you cheerfully speak. "Life isn't fair, but it doesn't mean we shouldn't be fair."

She looks down at you contemplating what you said. 

You finish unwrapping her arm and give your little kisses, small flecks of blood on your lips.  
You rewrap the arm firmly. 

Something is shoved into your hands quickly.  
Red looks away quickly.   
You smile and slip it on. Face half covered now, but the wide smile peaking through your eyes.

Red glances over and gruff shoves you toward the door. You leave behind a small pile of the heart shaped candies, that red carefully takes. She reads each one and eats them slowly. Savoring the sweets like they were the words you said.

\-----

The next time you see her she has breached. She spots you and something snaps. She throws all her aggression at you. Focusing on you alone.   
You duck,dodge, and shoot at her with your own duel pistols.  
You grit your teeth as an ax drags through your shoulder. She continues to shoot and slash at you.  
You manage to get a black shot in her good eye. She growls and becomes enraged.

You finally, after nearly an hour, get her down. You huff loudly and carry her back to containment.  
She laughs and pats your shoulder. Her head lolling into your neck as she is carried.  
You sigh and squeeze her softly. "Shush."

She chuckles as she is laid down in the containment unit. Her attempting to stay in your arms. You manage to get away and walk off, a long scar forming on your face down the bridge of your nose.

You don't go to work the next day because of the wounds. Red seems agitated because of this.

\-----

You come back and are wearing red's armor. She looks absolutely flustered by seeing an almost complete outfit match. She cuts her cape a bit and wraps the separated piece around your shoulders.

You tense up, hesitant to trust her, But the warmth from the fabric is undeniably comforting. You end up sitting and talking with her. She hesitantly presses a kiss to the scar she made. You are frozen in place when the timer goes off and you're forced to leave.

\-----

Red hear your scream from miles away. And then that howl. That damned howl.  
She sprints as quickly as she can to get to you. Her eyes on the wolf that has run you over. Claws having run through your arms, rendering your hands useless. She chases after it angrily.

You notice the wolf run. She doesn't chase it like you expect. She stops and begins quickly to bandage you back up. Wrapping your arms up. She presses kisses to your arms and hands quickly and quietly. She lifts you up and suddenly you're gone. Back in the cell. With her cradling you.

You reach up and stroke her face gently. Hands shaking and numb from lack of blood in them.  
You smile and cry softly. Leaning into her, you can't do anything but let her hold you.  
You're too weak to run. To fight. To do anything.

She knows, And she's hiding you. The wolf won't get you today. You mean too much to her. Her eye's gaze dances over your lips.

Then she's kissing you. Roughly, fumbling, and clumsy. She is kissing you. Her hand roughly holding the back of your head.

You can't fight back. Her affections for you overtake her want for revenge. 

You both disappear from the facility the next day. The wolf remains much less of a threat without its counterpart.

Where you are is unknown. All you know is that it's warm, you're fed, you're safe, and you are terrifyingly loved every second of every day. For the rest of your time alive.


End file.
